Carol
|mission=y |gifts=y }} She is the tailor of Portia town and the owner of the Clothing Store on Central Plaza. Her shop operates out of the same corner as her husband's shop, Total Tools. Carol has three daughters with her husband Mars: Molly, Polly, and Dolly. She manages the financial affairs of her household, citing that her husband is bad with planning on how to use their money. She often can be found behind the counter at her store or exercising in Central Plaza with Martha. Background As a girl, Carol lived in a house on a cliff overlooking the ocean. She loved the ocean smell and the sunlight glimmering on the waves. She gave all that up though when she married Mars and moved to Portia. She still likes to go on strolls on the beach when she's not busy. To help augment Mars' income, she opened up a clothing store in town. Her three daughters look up to her as the perfect role model. Personal life Carol was born on Summer of Day 7. She lived in a house on a cliff overlooking the ocean and used to work in a farm. She gave it up upon marrying Mars and moving to Portia. Carol and Mars had three children, Molly, Polly, and Dolly. Carol claims to be the best bookkeeper of Portia, having managed the financial affairs of her household. She also owns a clothing store, operating in the same building as her husband's shop, Total Tools. Physical appearance Carol wears a short yellow shawl with thin green stripes, a red jacket over a thigh-length white t-shirt, and blue jeans. Related characters 's family in Portia includes her husband, Mars, and her three young daughters, Molly, Polly, and Dolly. Mars runs a shop in the same building called Total Tools. is Friends with Martha, and she can often be found exercising with her in Central Plaza. }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|v|-|-|.|_ | Mars| | Molly| | Polly| | Dolly| | Martha|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule At the end of the day she goes to her home, which is located in the alley between Total Tools and the park behind Happy Apartments. Her home is open from 7:00 AM to 20:00 PM. |-|Monday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store ;Good Friend :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase her relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires |Buddy= |Good Friend= }} Spar RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Dine *Likes Salad and Juice *Dislikes Bitter Food |D1=N/A |L2=N/A |D2=N/A |L3=N/A |D3=N/A |L4=N/A |D4=N/A |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6= |D6= |E1=N/A }} Relic trade |f1= }} Revise Missions Main missions ; Carol's Sewing Machine :Carol's old sewing machine is broken and she wants you to help her fix it. Talk with Petra to see what you can do. :Completing this mission unlocks the ability to revise clothing at the Clothing Store or by speaking with Carol. Secondary missions ; Care packages :Deliver care packages to Carol, Alice, and Oaks with Nora. ; Feeling Safe :Your new friend needs a collar! Speak to Carol about making him one. ; Meet and Greet :Mayor Gale recommends that you visit all of Portia's shop owners. Commerce commissions Gallery Carol.jpg ru:Кэрол Category:Characters